


A Lift Takes Two People

by Sherwhotreksings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Anger, F/M, Modern Dance AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance AU where Emma is in a modern dance company and Killian is a guest choreographer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. March of the Straight Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw Ailey II (if you like dance look them up!) and there was a girl who looked exactly like JMo from the side. Naturally that made me think about this AU. I tried to keep dance terminology to a minimum for people who aren't dancers. Here's a link to the lift I talk about later in case anyone wants to see what it's supposed to look like https://lilynoa.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/dance-photo-ballet-dancers.jpg  
> Elsa is Elsie, Kristoff is Chris, Belle is Lacey, Robin is Rob, and Elsa and Anna's last name is of course a play on Arendelle.

The studio is cold in the morning, especially on the days when everyone has to come in early to learn a new dance. The heat finally kicks on as Emma finishes her normal warm up routine with a roll down in parallel. The studio door opens with a click and a whoosh. She sees two sets of feet walk in and a rough voice speaks.

“There’s no need to bow, love.” 

Her eyebrows shoot up and she stretches up through flatback, a look of disdain on her face as she locks eyes with the face behind the comment. He has dark hair, combed back, but not gelled, and dark ginger scruff. His smirk makes her even more annoyed. 

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet the choreographer for the new set we’re adding,” the company owner, David, announces.

“Killian Jones, at your service,” he introduces himself.

“These are the dancers, Emma Swan, Ruby Lucas, Lacey French, Elsie and Anna Ardelle, Rob Loxley, Chris Bjorgman, Neal Cassidy, August Booth, and Will Scarlet.” He points to each of the people in turn. “I’ll leave you to it then.” David shakes Killian’s hand and pats him on the back with the other, before turning and leaving the studio. 

“I trust you’ve all warmed up?”

Ruby and Will exchange glances, they were too caught up in theorizing about what the new choreographer would be like and forgot to stretch more than butterfly, pike, and straddle. 

“Ok let’s begin then.” 

Emma swallows her instant contempt for him in favor of actually learning something. She may have a bad first impression of him, but she is a professional and can put aside her feelings when she has to. They fan out on the floor and prepare for the combination. 

He spits out the combination so fast Emma barely catches it. 

“There’s no need to fret, love,” he addresses Emma, “I’ll be doing it with you first.”

She rolls her eyes. “I can handle it just fine, thank you.” She cockily does the combination for him on the spot with only a few minor errors.

“Aye, it seems you can, or at least you could if you can remember to tighten your knees, extend your arms, and point your feet through your toes.”

Blood rushes to her face. 

“Shall we continue then?”

Emma shyly nods and Lacey comes up and rubs her back in a comforting way, hoping to ease some of her embarrassment. 

“The timing is faster than what we’re about to do, but we’ll cross that ocean when we get to it. Emma, Lacey, Ruby, over there,” he points to the left side, “with Neal and Rob. Everyone else on the right.” He arranges the two groups into a rough formation that looks somewhere along the line of a polygon. 

The first section is two eight counts long and Killian does it with them twice. After, he walks around correcting people, stopping them and making them do it again until he thinks everyone has it perfect. Of course the person he corrects most is Emma, earning her glares from Elsie when they are forced to do it a 15th time. 

“Miss Swan, if you would kindly straighten your leg,” he runs his right hand from her shin to right above her knee and presses his left hand into her calf, “we won’t have to do this a 16th time.”

Fire rages in her chest and pulls her leg out of his grasp. “My leg is perfectly straight thank you very much.”

“If that was the case, we would’ve only done this five or six times instead. Don’t think I didn’t notice your weak arms during the combre, Anna.” He spins to face his new target and then back to Emma, “Make this the last time, lass.”

His accent is getting on her nerves.

~o~

One morning and one lunch break later, they are two minutes into the six minute dance and are ready to work on the dance’s first partnered lift. 

“I have decided that the partners will be Lacey and Will, Anna and Chris, Emma and Neal, Ruby and Rob, and Elsie and August.”

Killian explains the technical lift and has each pair try it first before adding it into the choreography. 

“Neal, that’s not how you do it,” Killian says quickly to him after seeing improper hand placement. 

However, Neal tries to lift her despite the warning. 

“Stop! You’re going to drop her!” Killian shouts a second too late as Emma slips. He huffs and practically pushes Neal out of the way, and taking his place behind her. “This is how you do it.” He wraps his right arm around her waist. “One, two, three…” 

Emma bends her knees and jumps slightly, so she has enough propulsion to get up on his shoulder. She leans back, legs bent to look like a staircase. To support her, he moves his right arm to around her hips and grips her upper thigh of her bottom leg with his left hand. He takes a few steps forward to demonstrate how to walk and support at the same time. 

“Ok, ready?” he whispers to her.

“Yup,” she says in a strangled voice.

She extends her arms, ready to catch herself once she straightens her legs, letting her higher leg drop towards her head and the ground. The movement acts as a sort of back walk over and she lands on her feet. Killian steadies her with his hands placed carefully on her ribcage. She looks up at him, eyes locking.

“Finally, something you’ve done right.”


	2. Waltz of the Open Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. I just wanted to get something out to you all this week. If you'd rather have longer chapters updated less frequently, over shorter chapters updated every week, let me know.

At the end of rehearsal Killian stops Emma on the way out with a hand wrapped around her bicep. “I hope you don’t take my criticisms too harshly. You’re a beautiful dancer.”

She narrows her eyes. “From the way you were acting, it certainly didn’t seem like it.”

“Well I’d love to go out and talk to you about it, say… over coffee?”

She yanks her arm free. “You’re a bit presumptuous.”

“I assure you it would be completely business related.”

“And I assure you that as long as you’re choreographing here, I won’t be getting coffee with you.”

He pouts and bats his eyelashes. “Are you sure?”

“Sorry, but I don’t go on dates with people I work with,” and with that she flounces out of the studio. 

He smirks, one eyebrow raised, as he watches her leave. 

~o~

The next morning call time for rehearsal seems even earlier as Emma literally rolls out of bed at 4:30. Call time is 6:30, but with the time it take to get ready and the time it takes to get there she has to get up pretty early. As she showers she runs through the dance from yesterday, pausing as the memory of Killian lifting her flutters in her stomach, but she pushes past it and continues with the dance. The look on his face when they finished the lift sticks with her the whole morning. She replays it in her head while she’s eating breakfast and putting on her leo and tights.His smirk, however, roars into her thoughts with such ferocity, that she pulls her hair angrily into a high bun, something she rarely does without going to ballet class. She poofs the front of her hair up, adding shape to her profile. Grabbing an apple on the way out the door, she decides to walk instead of taking the subway, glad she put on her comfortable heels when she was getting ready.

She sighs as she sees Killian and all the other dancers are already in and warming up, but she prepares herself for what inevitably will happen. Strutting into the room, and past Killian, she drops her bag in the back, under the barre. 

“You look sexy today.” Ruby wiggles her eyebrows at Emma. “Trying to impress someone?”

“No!” Emma says defensively.

“You sure? Cause it certainly looks like it.” Ruby tips her head towards a staring Killian.

Emma quickly glances over to him, and he looks away, blushing slightly. Emma smirks and quickly tries to cover it up before Ruby catches her. 

~o~

“Hey, Em, we’re going to try that new restaurant that opened a few blocks over.” Ruby motions to Elsie, Anna, Chris, and Will. “You wanna come?”

“Can I come?” Neal asks.

Ruby nervously looks at Emma.

Emma waves her hand. “I’m good Ruby, you guys have fun.” Instead, she opts to go to the little cafe in the lobby of the studio.

As soon as everyone has left, she angrily kicks her bag against the wall. She was looking forward to trying the new place, but of course Neal… She sighs and tucks her money and cell phone into the pocket of the cardigan she pulls on. 

The cafe isn’t busy, even though the food is amazing. Mostly the only people that eat there are the people seeing a performance in the theatre below the studio, or the people having class in said studio. She settles down with her food in the back corner booth like normal and opens the book app on her phone. 

“Mind if I join you, love?”

She closes her eyes, trying to wish away the man standing in front of her. She opens her eyes and he’s still standing there. 

“Why not.”

“So what was all that about? You and Neal?”

“You know, I’d rather not talk about my personal life with someone I just met yesterday.”

“You dated then?”

Her eyebrows shoot up. 

“How’d I know? You’re an open book, Swan.” He flashes her a smile she assumes is meant to be charming. “Let me guess, you dated and it went downhill, but you love your job too much to quit.” He leans back, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“Fine, you want to know?”

“I’d be honored.”

“I was new to the company, it must’ve been 10 or 11 years ago, and he was super nice. Introduced me to Ruby, showed me around, did all the things ‘charming’ guys normally do. At the time I didn’t understand why most people don’t date within their company. I just assumed it would be great; getting to see them every day while doing what you love at the same time. Things got pretty serious between us, looking back I should’ve seen how wrong things were at the time.” Her forehead creases as her eyebrows draw together, trying to decide how much of her past to divulge. “Things spiraled and he left. No one told me how the fallout would affect the company.”

After several seconds of silence he speaks, “That must be hard for you.” He reaches out, taking her hand in his.

She tenses, but doesn’t pull back right away. When she does remove her hand, she does it with a hint of disgust. “This was a one time thing. I don’t go around sharing my history with people.” She looks at the time on her phone. “Great, I have to go.” She wraps her mostly whole sandwich back up and grabs her drink, heading back to the studio.

“I’ll walk with you.” He offers her his arm, but she declines with a glare and an eyeroll. “It seems only fair that I offer up a bit of my past heartache in return.”


	3. Adagio Pas de Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick all weekend and stayed home yesterday and today, so I figured I'd do something productive and write another chapter for you all. Enjoy!

Emma runs through the dances she’s learned throughout the week as she lays in bed, her mind occasionally straying to Killian and what he said about sharing his past heartache. He never did tell her that story because the other company members had interrupted them and she hadn’t brought it up after.

The rest of the week had gone better than it started. Killian was annoying her less and less, but of course she still was told to extend her legs fully with a teasing smile. One good thing came from telling him about her and Neal; he stuck him in the back, partnered with Lacey, a beautiful dancer, but by far the hardest to deal with. She chuckles sadistically at that.

From there her mind wanders to the third dance they learned; complicated and partner intricate, but the effect it created was one similar to the ocean tide, flowing forward and pulling the beach back with it as it left. It is by far her favorite one she’s learned from him. A wave of emotion washes over her as she remembers the day they learned it. Killian called her to the front every time he needed someone to do partnering with him. She remembered the way his hand felt pressed into the small of her back, the way his fingers felt as they brushed her arm or leg in a lift, the way his gaze felt whenever a step called for them to connect emotionally. Crap.

She rolls over onto her stomach to look at the clock, 11:30 pm. She needs to get him out of her head if she wants to get any sleep, but her mind brings her straight back to him, this time recalling Ruby’s snickering as Emma blushes at Killian’s praise. She squeezes her eyes shut, grateful that tomorrow is Sunday, the one day she can sleep in.

The sound of her phone rudely going off at 9:15 wakes her from her dream. The caller ID shows a number she doesn’t recognize.

“Hello?” she says sleepily.

“Did I wake you, love?” the voice on the other side of the call says.

She’d know that voice anywhere; Killian. Why the hell is he calling her on her day off, and how did he even get her number? She runs her fingers through her hair, untangling the knots as she speaks. “What do you want Killian?” she sighs into the phone.

“Ah, I’m glad you know it’s me.”

She can practically hear his sexy smirk. “Why are you calling me on my day off? How’d you get my number? Did Ruby give it to you? She’s going to get it the next time I see her.” Her annoyance with him is building.

He interrupts her, “Woah, Swan! Ruby didn’t give me your number, David did. Technically David gave me everyone’s numbers in case I needed to reach anyone.”

“Ok, so what do need?”

He hesitates, “Ahh...well…”

She imagines he’s scratching behind his ear.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go get brunch with me? I know a really good place over on Lafayette I’ve been meaning to try.”

“The french place?”

“Aye. I’ve heard it’s pretty quiet. You like quiet restaurants right?”

“I do, but that doesn’t mean I want to go with you.”

“Humor me then.”

“Just this once and then you’ll leave me alone?”

“On my honor, I’ll leave you alone.”

“Fine. Fine I’ll go with you,” she relents, letting a smile creep onto her face.

“I’ll pick you up around 10:30?”

Emma glances at her clock, 9:32.

“Does that give you enough time?”

“Yeah. See you then.”

“I look forward to it.”

She drops her phone on her bed and scrubs her face with her hands. She jumps up, rushing over to her closet. All her clothes there reflect her life as a dancer, leos, skirts, and slouch sweaters. She rifles through everything, looking for something suitable to wear. She finds a sundress in the back. It hits her right above the knees, the perfect thing for a sunday brunch. She’s glad she took a shower last night before bed because it definitely saves her a lot of time this morning. Her hair is a mess because of it, so she braids it back in a dutch side braid. She checks the time again, 10:10. Looking over her makeup, she goes with a little mascara and a little blush, cutting down on time. The last thing she needs to do is pick out shoes. Flats or heels? She curses at her indecision and then again because Killian probably didn’t go through all this trouble. Finally she just grabs the first pair of shoes she sees that’ll match her dress.

With ten minutes to spare, she anxiously sits at her kitchen counter, checking her texts to see if she missed anything. She taps her fingers and tries to calm her inexplicable nerves, then shoves herself away from the counter, not wanting the feel what she’s feeling for him. She’s just doing this to get him to back off, she shouldn’t be nervous for it. She shouldn’t be waiting around, staring at the door, and counting the minutes until he arrives like a teenager going on her first date.

The buzzer on her apartment sounds, making her jump and almost roll her ankle in the heels she’s wearing. Knowing it’s Killian, she lets him up, pacing in front of the door until she hears his heavy footsteps outside. Emma yanks the door open, catching him by surprise with his fist in the air.

“Let’s get this over with.” She breezes past him.

He laughs, “As you wish.” He follows her down to the cab, opening every door for her. “You look lovely this morning, Swan.”

She looks down trying not to blush, but when she feels it creeping up to her hairline, she turns to the window. Once she get’s her face under control and schooled into a neutral expression she replies, “You don’t look so bad, or at least not as bad as you do in the studio.”

She’s teasing, he can tell, but he feigns hurt. “Hey! That’s not a nice thing to say to the person who choreographed the dances you’re in! I could stick you in the back with miss ‘you’re-not-on-the-right-counts-you’re-1/4th-of-a-beat-off’ Lacey. He thinks back to the sweatpants and loose t-shirts he had been wearing.

“No, you clean up nice, Mr. Jones,” Emma laughs as she takes in his attire. He’s wearing a purple button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, something she personally finds very attractive, and slacks. She’s glad she went with something a little fancier.

~o~

At the restaurant, the waiter leads them to the table and Killian pulls Emma’s chair out for her. She smiles gratefully and sits, smoothing her dress across her lap. They order their drinks, a water for her, and a spiced hot tea for him. They chat casually about insignificant things throughout the meal. Emma is glad for the relaxed conversation that doesn’t put pressure on her to say the right thing all the time.

“So, how long have you been dancing?” he questions.

Emma thinks for a second, “I don’t know.”

“Oh come on, you don’t honestly expect me to believe that? All you dancers are insanely proud of how long you’ve been dancing.”

“Ok, well I’m 29, so 26 years? Yeah that sounds about right.”

His eyebrows shoot up, impressed at the number. “You started when you were 3?”

“2 and a half.”

“I knew you were proud of it!” he shouts triumphantly.

“Yeah, ok, I am.”

The waiter comes and clears the dishes away, leaving the check. Emma reaches for it, but Killian waves her away. “I’ve got this, love.”

“Are you sure I can’t even pay for part of it?”

“Aye. It’s traditional that the man pay for the food on the first date.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “It’s not a date, so can I at least tip?”

“No. I’ve got it.”

She sighs in defeat. “What about you?”

He looks at her quizzically.

“How long have you been choreographing?”

“Oh, I think it’ll be 12 years next month?” he replies.

“That’s a long time, of course not as long as me,” she teases.

“No it isn’t. A person has to wonder why someone sticks with something as long as you have.”

“It’s a long story…”

“One meant for another time?”

“Yes.”

“Why, Swan, that sounds like an invitation to go on a second date.”

“Perhaps, Jones.” She slides her chair back and standing up.

“I’m glad I made a good first date impression.”

“This isn’t a date.”

“Says the person who let me pay.” He smirks at her.

“Only because you insisted!” she says incredulously.

He tries to place a hand on the small of her back to guide her to the door, but she sidesteps him.

“Do you need a cab back, love?”

“No, I have business on this side. It’s ok.” Her fingers comb through the end of her braid and she shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

“Well then I’ll see you at rehearsal.”

They both exit and he moves towards the street, hailing a cab.

“Bye, mate,” she imitates his accent.

He laughs as he slides into the back seat of the car. “You sure are a spirited lass.”

As soon as the cab is out of view, she slumps against the outside wall of the restaurant to collect herself and figure out where to go next. She lied to him, she has nothing else to do today. She pulls out her phone, opening up her texting app.

**_You home?_ **

_Yeah, why?_

_**Can I come over? I’m in the neighborhood :)** _

_Of course!_

_**See you in a few** _


	4. The Set Up Gavotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it took me to update. I've had a performance with my dance studio every Saturday that has been paired with a wedding, filming for a music video, my prom, and an award show that's like the Tonys only for local high school theatres. So between that and studying for my finals next week, I've been busy. I already have a head start on the next chapter and I have a three day weekend to work on it.

Emma walks up to Ruby’s building and presses the intercom. “Rubes, I’m here.”

 

The gate is buzzed open and Emma smiles. She’ll never get tired of hanging out with Ruby, even though she sees her every day. She takes the elevator up to the third floor and heads down the hallway to Ruby’s door.

 

“You’ll never guess what I just did!” she says as she bursts into Ruby’s apartment, kicking off her heels.

 

“What?” Ruby says enthusiastically, patting the cushion on the couch next to her.  

 

“I just went to brunch with Killian.” She drops down next to her.

 

Ruby squeals enthusiastically. “Tell me everything!”  
  
“It was surprisingly pleasant. Mostly small talk, but towards the end we started talking about how long I’ve been dancing. Can you believe it’s been 26 years?” She sits back and sets her phone on the table.

 

Ruby raises an eyebrow, realization all over her face. “Woah, that’d make us almost 30… I don’t like that thought. No one has fun after 30.”

 

“I bet you’ll have plenty of fun after 30.” Emma pokes her in the side.

 

“That’s true. A number won’t stop my absurd amount of dancing and late night premiers.”

 

They cackle over the joke, and Emma lets the laughter die out before she continues.

 

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do…”

 

Ruby turns her body to fully face Emma. “What about?”

 

“Killian.” She sighs, sinking into the back of the couch. “I think I like him, but I can’t date him. Not after Neal.”

 

“Just wait until he’s done. He’s only going to be here for one, maybe two more weeks at the most.”

 

“But what if they hire him permanently? Or he comes back and…” she pauses, taking a deep breath, “If this does develop into something more, is it the best idea to get involved with a choreographer? They travel so much when they’re freelance like he is.”

 

“Is it the best idea to get involved with a dancer?” Ruby looks skeptical.

 

“Yeah, but at least I don’t travel out of New York more than a few times a year, and I’ve only gone on two tours the whole time I’ve worked for David.”

 

“I’m just saying that it might not be a bad idea. It’s New York, it’ll be easy for him to find a more permanent job if he really wants to stay by you.” Ruby takes Emma’s hand.

 

“I don’t know enough about him to make that decision.”

 

“So get to know him, take this last week he has with us and spend lunch with him. Flirt a little.” Ruby winks, but then squints a little. “Hey, Em. I think you have some makeup or something smudged.” She wipes under her own eye to indicate where.

 

“Ah.” She makes a face and then excuses herself to the bathroom.

 

Meanwhile Ruby picks up Emma’s phone, opening her messages.

 

“Create new message to Killian? Yes, please.” Ruby smiles to herself.

 

 

**_You remember Ruby, from the studio? She’s having a party tonight and I was thinking of going. You want to come?_ **

He texts back surprisingly fast.

_Are you sure that’s wise?_

**_It’ll be fine, not to mention fun ;)_ **

_Sure, if you’ll be there I’ll come._

 

Ruby sends the last text, the one containing her address and time before deleting the conversation, right as Emma walks around the corner.

 

“What did you do?” Emma snatches her phone from her hand and does a quick search of the open apps. Finding her texting app open, she looks through her recent messages. “Huh, looks like I got back in time.” She sets her phone down and Ruby lets out a quiet sigh.

 

“So I’m having a party tonight and I completely forgot to tell you about it at rehearsal,” Ruby says casually.

 

“But we have practice tomorrow!”

 

“Dinner party at seven… and we don’t even have to be in until one!”

 

“Dinner party? Why, Ruby, that’s so unlike you. Is there a guy you aren’t telling me about?” She raises her eyebrow suggestively.

 

“Something like that. Dress semi-nice, but like sexy nice.”

 

Emma’s eyebrow twitches.

 

“Whaaaat? We may or may not go out some place special. Just dress sexy.” Ruby rushes the last sentence and pats Emma’s arm enthusiastically with both hands. “Now let’s go back to your apartment and pick an outfit out.”

 

“I think I can pick my own clothes out.”

 

“I don’t doubt that, but not the outfit I’m thinking of.”

 

“What are you thinking of?”

 

“That one red dress with the-” Ruby motions to her neckline and rib cage.

 

“That one?” Emma presses her fingers to her temple. “I’m not even sure where it is.

 

“You better go look for it then!” Ruby jumps up and pulls on Emma’s hand. “Come on!”

 

Emma stumbles forward, dodging left as Ruby throws her heels at her. “Why are you so eager to get me out?”

 

“Because you have to _prepaaaaaaare_! Now go!” She shoves her on the back towards the door after she has her shoes on.

 

A strand of Emma’s hair falls loose from her braid and she tucks it behind her ear.

 

“Oh! And do something with your hair too!” Ruby calls out after her.

 

~o~

 

Back at her apartment, Emma digs through her closet to find the red dress. She can only remember wearing it one other time, so she checks the far side first. Finding it, she lays it out on her bed, dropping the black pumps she normally wears with them at the foot.

 

_What if Killian will be there?_

 

She physically stumbles over that thought, catching herself with the corner of her dresser. Ruby wouldn’t blindside her like that… actually, that’s exactly what she would do. She mentally crosses her fingers, hoping that’s not what she’s doing. Jumping over her shoes, back towards the closet, she grabs her phone off her bedside table.

 

**_You’re not setting me up with Killian are you?_ **

_What do you mean?_

**_Killian won’t be there right?_ **

_I don’t know. I invited people from work and he was standing there. Whether or not he comes is a different matter._

**_But you didn’t specifically invite him?_ **

_I did not say “Killian come to my party.”_

**_Ok…I found the dress btw._ **

_Good!_

 

She slides her phone under the strap of her dress, on her way to the bathroom. The hair tie gets tangled as she takes it off, but she tugs on it sharply, pulling hair out as she does. Her fingers glide nimbly through her braid, undoing it. Her hair falls in soft waves and she doesn’t have to do much to it to get it to lay uniformly. She sets her phone on the counter, checking the time as she pulls out a curling iron from a drawer. It’s only three-ish. Sighing, she leaves the curling iron on the counter. She doesn’t have to get ready this early, so she moves into her living room, flopping down on the couch with the remote. Time to watch some mindless TV shows until 5. However, she can’t concentrate on it; her mind jumping to the way Killian looked at her when she opened the door this morning. Her stomach twists with anxiety and she bounces her leg nervously.

Somehow two hours pass and Emma springs up from the couch, hurrying to the bathroom to finish her hair. The curling iron heats up fast, but not fast enough for her liking. It almost isn’t worth it for the small amount she has to curl. She takes the section that falls in front of her face and curls it away to give it some volume. Rapping her fingers on the door frame, she turns on her iPod, humming to herself.

  
The last 15 minutes before she has to leave is spent pacing the hallway. Her nervous energy barely being expelled. The clicking of her heels just increasing her anxiety. She isn’t sure why she’s as anxious as she is. Ruby didn’t invite Killian specifically, so there’s really a slim chance of him actually being there. Maybe she just wants to make a good impression on Ruby’s new boyfriend. She leaves her apartment and hails a cab, sliding gracefully into the back seat and telling the driver Ruby’s address.


	5. Dinner Valse

Emma knocks on Ruby’s door, adjusting her boobs in the low cut dress before Ruby answers.

“Emma!”

She looks up, blushing fiercely and stunned to hear that distinct accent. “Killian?”

He furrows his eyebrows.

“Oh that little- Ruby!” Emma storms into Ruby’s apartment, curls bouncing wildly. “You said you hadn’t invited him!”

Killian comes to a stop a few feet behind Emma, scratching behind his ear. “Ah. I take it it wasn’t you who suggested this?” he says addressing Emma.

“Why would _I_ invite _you_ to a party at Ruby’s?” Emma spins around, scowling at him.

“We had a good time this morning, so I just assumed… My apologies. I’ll go,” Killian says, glancing away.

“No, Killian, I’m sure she doesn’t mean it that way. Stay.” Ruby hurries.

“I’d hate to vex you, love,” he says to Emma, slowly backing up.

“You’re here, you might as well stay,” Emma relents after one sharp look from Ruby.

“Good.” Ruby smirks. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Emma can you help me with the wine?”

Emma follows her into the kitchen with one last glance at Killian.

“How could you do this to me?” Emma says in a stern whisper, flinging her arm to the side, indicating Killian.

“I was just trying to get you to follow your heart.”

“Enough with this ‘follow your heart’ crap! I don’t need your help, Ruby.”

“You obviously do since you can’t admit you like him!” She spins around.

Their conversation has slowly gotten louder and louder, ending with Ruby practically shouting the last few words.

“Just… take this…” Ruby hands her two wine glasses and a bottle of Emma’s favorite wine. “...and go talk to him.”

Emma pouts and then heads into the dining room. “You want any wine, Killian?” She sets everything down on the table and pulls out the chair next to his.

“Aye.” He can’t look her in the eye.

She silently pours them both a glass.

“Sorry about all this,” he says shyly.

“It’s not your fault.” Emma gulps her wine and shifts in her chair.

Dinner goes a little smoother, definitely less tense than when Emma got there.

“Oh crap. Emma! I forgot to pick up the dessert from the bakery.” Ruby smacks her forehead. “You don’t mind if I run out and get it do you?” She looks from Emma to Killian.

“I wouldn’t object to that. What about you Emma?”

They both look to her.

“Go ahead, if you don’t mind me and Killian being here while you’re gone.”

“Great, I’ll be back in a half hour.” She grabs her coat and apartment keys, shutting the door behind her.

“You want to move this to her couch? I don’t really want to sit here longer than necessary. Her chairs are uncomfortable.” Emma laughs, working her third glass of wine.

“I agree.”

They bring their glasses with them. Emma chooses the couch, but Killian sits down on the armchair.

“Do you have time to tell that story?” Killian asks.

“What story?” Emma leans back, kicking off her heels and tucking her feet under her.

“The reason why you stuck with dancing?” Killian mimics her body language, leaning back and pushing back his shoulders.

“Not until I hear about why you started choreographing.” Emma raises her eyebrows.

“It’s not really something I want getting out. If Ruby makes it back before it’s over…”

"Ruby does love her gossip."

They both stare at their glasses.

"We could go back to my apartment." She's not sure why she said that and her eyes widen in surprise. Why would she suggest that? She doesn’t want to be around him more than necessary, except...she does want to.

"Are you certain?" His forehead creases.

"Why not. We don't have to be in until one and it's only," she looks at her phone, "8:30."

"Ruby won't be mad we left?" He stands up.

"I doubt it. She'd probably actually like it." Emma walks over to the door and grabs her purse from the small table.

 

~o~

 

"Do you want anything?" Emma asks as she drops her purse on the table.

Killian walks to the living room. "Ah, I think I'm good."

“So, your story.” She sits down on the the closest chair, leaving the couch for Killian.

“I suppose to understand the entire story, I’ll have to start with Milah. I met her after a 3 hour dance concert. She was in the audience with her husband and desperately wanted meet some of the dancers, so she waited by the stage door. Of course I was the first one out, and drenched in sweat. It wasn’t very becoming of me, but for whatever reason she…” he pauses, searching for the words to say. “She fell in love with me. Left her husband for me. She was a nurse and had decided to go to Africa with a grant, a few years after we got married. When she was down there she was attacked by a crocodile. Her leg became infected; there was nothing they could do to save her. It was so hard on me and I spiralled into a depression. I had even stopped dancing. That’s when a friend drug me out to see a dance company in London and told me they had a choreography class. I started to take the class regularly and a year later they hired me. I moved here three months ago after David saw me in London and asked me to choreograph a set for him.” He coughs once, avoiding eye contact.

“I’m so sorry.” She moves to the couch next to him and places her hand on his upper arm.

He solemnly nods, eyes trained on the ground. “It broke my heart. I didn’t think I’d be able to love again after that.” He locks eyes with her.

“Didn’t? You used past tense.” Her eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips and back, subconsciously parting her own lips slightly.

Their faces are inches apart.

“I may have found someone who can change that.” He leans in closer, if that is even possible.

Centimeters away.

Seconds feel like minutes as their eyes meet again.

“It’s getting late. Maybe you should go,” she whispers, pulling back, and blushing.

His breath exits with a whoosh as he closes his eyes. “Aye. I guess it is.” He stands up, catching a glimpse of the clock hanging on the wall. It isn’t that late.

Their hands brush as she stands up.

“Goodnight fair Swan. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He takes her hand cautiously, bringing it to his lips.

“G’night, Killian,” she says, not meeting his eyes. “See you tomorrow.”

He shows himself to the door, leaving her standing in the middle of the room alone. She brings her fingers to her lips, remembering the way Killian’s breath felt on them. Then, realizing he kissed her hand, she jerks it away from her lips.

The next morning she wakes up with a headache. She’s dreading seeing Killian and starts planning ways to avoid him. They’re working in the theatre today for their first, and hopefully only, tech. Crew is hanging the drops and putting gels on the lights, so she doesn’t have to be there right away. For the first two hours she’ll be on stage marking the numbers for the new show. Then, depending on how many gels need to be changed, she’ll have a half hour to kill backstage or in the house. After that they’ll run it full out for spotlights and other cues. If the last run goes good, they’ll get to leave early; if not there will be another period of adjustments and then they’ll have to run it all again. The only time she’ll have to worry about running into Killian is after they run the dances.

 

~o~

 

An hour. That’s how long she’s been sitting in the house, staring at the ceiling, waiting to finish _marking_ the dances. Apparently something malfunctioned with the soundboard.

David jumps up on stage with a microphone in hand. He taps it twice before speaking into it. “By now you’ve all heard that the soundboard malfunctioned. It doesn’t want to play our music over the speakers, but that’s what happens when you haven’t updated the equipment in 15 years.”

That earns a chuckle from everyone.

“The tech manager has informed me that it’ll take an hour and a half to fix, if they have the part in the back room. If it isn’t back there, then it could take upwards of two and half hours,” Killian leans over a row of seats to talk to her.

Emma groans.

“We might as well enjoy each others company while we wait.” He hops the row to sit next to her.

Her mind starts racing. Last time talking led to sitting closely, and sitting closely led to talking closely, which almost led to…

She shakes her head a little. “What did you say?”

“I had asked whether you had plans for next weekend.” He smirks at her lack of focus.

“I think so, sorry.” She knows very well that she doesn’t have anything planned.

“Oh that’s too bad. A friend has two tickets to the International Ballet Competition Awards Gala and Grand Prix Ball. He can’t go because of work stuff and gave them to me.”

“IBC? That’s always sold out like a month after the tickets are made available,” Emma practically shouts.

“Aye. Do you think Ruby would want to go?”

“Actually, my thing is with Ruby, but I’m sure we can do it some other time. I don’t want you to have to go alone.” She gives him a half smile. She doesn’t have a dress, she doesn’t want to spend another night with him, she most definitely does not want to dance with him all night, and yet she said yes.

“I’m glad to be honored with your presence on that night.” He beams at her.

She lets the silence after his comment drag on longer than needed before speaking again. “500 light bulbs,” she blurts out.

“What are you talking about, love?” He raises an eyebrow.

“In the chandelier. I counted.” Emma laughs hesitantly.

“That’s quite impressive. I wouldn’t have the patience.” He slings an arm over the back of the chair between them, fingers barely brushing her shoulder.

“Are you excited for your show to be performed next month?”  She shifts just enough so his fingers drift down her arm, stopping on her forearm.

“Immensely.” He grips her arm to convey the level of excitement.

“Have you had anything else on stage here?” She scoots a chair closer to Killian when Ruby walks over to them. “Hey, Ruby.”

“Hey, what are we talking about?” Ruby sits down, leaning towards them.

“The lass had just asked me if I’ve had anything else on stage since I’ve been here,” Killian replies. “Technically yes, but not on a theatre stage. I choreographedapiratedance,” he mumbles.

“What was that?” Emma asks, mouth open in surprize.

“I choreographed a pirate dance,” he says slower.

Emma and Ruby roar with laughter.

“As in Captain Hook, pirate dance?” Ruby says between cackles.

“No!” he says indignantly. “It was for the renaissance faire!”

“But did it have Hook in it?” Emma gasps.

“Maybe there was a hooked pirate involved…” Killian blushes.

The girls laugh even harder and Emma places a hand on Killian’s chest to brace herself as she convulses with laughter.

“Maybe we should call you Captain Hook!” Emma shrieks.

“Something seems funny,” David says, amused.

“I didn’t even notice you standing there, mate. They’re just laughing about me,” Killian says a little begrudgingly.

“I’ll let you get back to whatever they’re laughing at,” he motions to the girls, now silently shaking, “but I wanted to tell you all that we’re gonna have to shut down for the day.”

This gets Ruby and Emma’s attention quickly.

“Yeah, the part isn’t in stock in any of the stores around. It has to be shipped in from Vermont, which will take two or three days. We’ll have class like normal tomorrow, but I’m giving everyone the rest of the day off. Go have fun.”

“Yes!” Ruby shouts as soon as David is out of earshot. “What do you want to do Em?”

“Ah, well, Killian just invited me to the IBC gala next weekend, so… dress hunting?”

“Ohhhh.” Ruby looks from Killian to Emma and grins. “I’d say that this was meant to be. You wanna come too Killian?”

Emma’s eyebrows shoot up and she mouths “No,” to Ruby.

“If the lady Swan welcomes me.” He scratches behind his ear.

If she says no it’ll seem like she doesn’t want him there, which she doesn’t, but if she says yes then it might seem like he’s guilting her into saying it. “Why not.”

“Great, it’s settled then. Also I know the _perfect_ dress shop for the gala. Floor length princess dresses that you can still dance in.” Ruby jumps up and drags Emma with her.


	6. Cortege Robe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist on youtube for anyone who's interested. Just search for A Lift Take Two People. It has all of the songs the chapter titles are based on and I'm working on adding examples of the dances mentioned, so make sure you let me know if there's anything you want to see.

The store is only a few blocks away from the theatre. When they enter, Emma is actually shocked from the amount of dresses in the small store. They’re organized first by fit, then material, and finally by color. Ruby’s instinct takes over and she calls a saleswoman over to help. She rattles off a list of styles and colors in Emma’s size and then sends Emma to the changing room.

 

“Trust me, you’ll look so hot in this,” Ruby says as she passes the first dress over the door.

 

Emma carefully slips into it. The dress has a slight mermaid fit, but it’s hard to tell because the fabric is so flowy. It’s gold, with sheer fabric on one side to show her right leg, and swirls of gold sparkles across the top. Ruby is right, she does look hot, but it’s not classy enough for IBC.

 

“Ruby I’m not coming out. I look ridiculous. Just give me the next one.”

 

The next dress she gives her is pale blue with layers and layers of tulle, and capped sleeves with silk butterflies sewn onto them. She struggles into it, kicking it out in front of her as she walks.

 

“This is too poofy, princessy. Tone it down some would you? This isn’t a literal ball we’re going to.” Emma huffs.

 

“It does look a bit like a longer version of Sylvia’s Pas De Deux costume,” Killian chimes in.

 

“Yuck, you’re right,” she cringes as she stumbles back to the dressing room, cursing under her breath.

 

The third dress she tries on is perfect. It’s sleek and red, with the perfect amount of tulle to provide movement under the top layer of satin. She practically floats into the waiting room to show it off.

 

“Oh Emma,” Ruby breathes out.

 

Killian glances up when he hears Ruby’s reaction and freezes. A slow smile spreads across his face. “You look stunning, darling.”

 

“He’s right, Emma, you have to get it!” Ruby jumps up excitedly.

 

“This is the perfect amount of princess. Good pick, Ruby,” Emma chuckles at her reaction.

 

“Without a doubt the most beautiful lass in the room, love,” Killian says tenderly.

 

She smooths the front of the dress and looks away shyly before going back to the changing room. Her normal clothes feel so strange in comparison to the dress, but as soon as she pulls on her leather jacket, she feels more normal. She hangs the dress back up and drapes it over her arm, stepping out of the dressing room.

 

“Emma, you’re going to look so gorgeous next weekend!” Ruby says excitedly, then leans over and whispers, “There’s absolutely no way Killian will be able to keep his hands off you.”

 

Emma’s mouth drops open. “What if I don’t want his hands on me?”

 

Ruby giggles, “Oh I know you do.”

 

Emma hands the dress to the disapproving lady behind the counter.

 

“You are sure this is the dress you want?” she says disdainfully.

 

“Yes,” Emma replies cheerfully.

 

“There are no returns.” The saleswoman narrows her eyes. “You have to be absolutely sure.”

 

Emma hesitates a second, hands starting to shake. “Hold on,” she says to the lady, and then to Ruby, “Can I talk to you?” She leaves the dress on the counter and takes Ruby by the arm. “You’re sure this is right?”

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Ruby beams.

 

“It’s just... I want to make sure it’s the right choice.” Emma fidgets.

 

“It looks gorgeous on you, Emma.”

 

“If this is the wrong choice, then I could be stuck with the repercussions. What if it costs me my job? What if I-”

 

“-It’s not going to cost you your job. Emma, it’s a-”

 

“-but if something goes wrong it could end up like last time I bought a dress. I’m not sure I’m ready to own a dress again.”

 

“We aren’t talking about the dress are we?” Ruby sighs.  

 

“No.”

 

“Well, you don’t have to buy the dress. You could just...rent it?”

 

The saleswoman clears her throat. “You can’t rent it, you have to buy it.”

 

“She knows!” Ruby snaps.

 

Emma slowly brings out her credit card with a side glance at Killian, who is staring intently at his phone in one hand and scratching behind his ear with his other.

 

“You know I think the dress could be right,” he speaks up.

 

“Could be?” Emma questions.

 

“Well there’s no way to know for sure until you put it on and wear it around a while.” He shyly meets her eyes.

 

“Now this is just my opinion, but I think you should give it a chance,” he says emboldened by her slight shift towards him.

 

The saleswoman huffs in annoyance, hand outstretched for the card Emma is still holding.

 

“Right.” Emma places the card in her upturned palm.

 

The lady swipes it roughly, knocking a stapler off the counter in the process.

 

Emma narrows her eyes at her as she accepts the card, inspecting the back of it after.

 

“Have a nice day…” Ruby leans in to look at the name tag on the saleswoman’s shirt. “Diana.” She shares a pointed look with Emma before turning and leaving the store.

 

Emma reaches for the dress in the dress bag.

 

“Here, let me get that, love,” Killian says while gently removing the bag from her.  

 

“Thanks.” Emma turns away like she’s going to grab something behind her, but finds nothing and turns back, pointing towards the door. “I’m gonna- -yeah.”

 

Outside, Ruby is nowhere to be found. Emma’s pocket buzzes and she pulls out her phone.

 

_Have fun! xoxo_

 

A text from the traitor.

 

Emma rolls her eyes and shoves her phone back into her pocket. “Ruby left.”

 

“That’s too bad. Did something come up?” Killian frowns.

 

“Not sure.” She holds a hand out for a taxi. “But I have to go to,” she says, taking her dress and promptly slides into the back seat of the cab she hailed, leaving Killian standing in a daze on the curb as the cab drives off.

 

~o~

 

Her alarm wakes her up with a song from the company’s last set, something that is guaranteed to get her up because she’s sick of them all. She slams her hand down on the off button, making the clock fly off the bedside table, and consequently taking her phone with it. Emma curses loudly as she lunges out of bed to catch her phone before it hits the ground, but just ends up on her rug with everything else. She sighs loudly and stretches out her arms to get momentum for sitting up.

 

She leans on her bed as she checks her phone. One missed call from David and one voicemail. She has a sneaking suspicion she knows what the call is about and it is confirmed after she presses the play button.

 

“Hey all, that part needed for the sound system is backordered and won’t be in stock until next month. That won’t work for us, so basically I’ll be spending the next few days trying to convince the manufacturer to send us their sample one and if that doesn’t work, looking for it somewhere else. I’m not sure how long this will take, so I’m just going to give you today, tomorrow, and thursday off. Have a good break and I’ll-” There’s some muffled shouting in the background. “-Right! Friday the studio will be closed because of some business I have to do. Have a nice extra long weekend and I’ll see you back on Monday.”

 

This’ll be a nice break. As she stands she gets another call, this time from Killian.

 

“Hello?’ She says.

 

“Hello, love.”

 

She winces at the word.

 

“Since you are up, and we don’t have rehearsal, I was wondering if you’d join me for breakfast?”

 

“Well, I was kind of hoping to go back to bed. I don’t usually prefer to be up at four in the morning on my days off.” She brushes the stray hairs out of her eyes.

 

“You won’t be able to go back to sleep after talking with me. We’re having an in depth intellectual conversation.” His voice lowers an octave and her stomach drops.

 

“You’re probably right. Where do you want to go?”

 

“Somewhere quick, but not fast food. A cafe perhaps.”

 

She gets up and rummages through her drawers, pulling out a beat up tee-shirt, and throwing it on.

 

“You know I think I have the perfect place.”

 

~o~

 

“The studio?” Killian eyes her suspiciously.

 

“Yeah, the cafe we had lunch in the other week serves a wicked french toast.” She laughs, the back of her hand brushing against his as they take the few steps into the theatre.

 

“Hey, Emma. French toast and a hot chocolate?” The cafe owner says.

 

“Yup! And Killian here will have the same, Mrs. Lucas.”

 

“Oh a coffee for me please.” Killian holds up a hand.

 

Mrs. Lucas fixes their drinks before starting on the french toast. “I thought the studio was closed today, or at least I didn’t see David go up.”  


“It is closed-” Killian starts.

 

“-but-” Emma cuts in.

 

Killian spins to look at her, eyes narrowing.

 

“-we have some business to do there today,” Emma finishes, silencing Killian with a hand to his chest.

 

Killian cocks his head. “We do?” he says quietly.

 

“And it’s sort of time sensitive, so we’ll just be taking our food and going.” She rushes over, takes the two styrofoam food containers, and then hands the drinks to Killian.

 

“Going where?” He whispers.

 

“Come on.” She giggles as she runs up the stairs to the studio.

 

“Emma the door is locked, we can’t get in there.”

 

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve, or should I say in my hair.” She reaches up and pulls out two bobby pins from her hair, sticking them in the lock.

 

The clinking of the tumblers and and bobby pins echos in the small stairway as Killian shifts his weight. Emma quickly turns the doorknob and slips inside, opting to not turn on the hallway light, and goes into the pitch black studio 2. Killian cautiously enters after her, walking a few feet into the room. The light flips on and he blinks, blinded by the brightness.

 

“Emma?” He glances around, not seeing her anywhere.

 

“Yeah?”

 

He jumps and spins around, cursing loudly, and almost spilling the drinks. “Emma how’d you do that?”

 

“The light was in the hallway. You passed me and didn’t even know it.” She takes the cups from him. “I love eating in here. I don’t do it often, but whenever I do, I sit over here.” She motions to the small four foot ledge at the short side of the room where everyone normally puts their water bottles and assorted dance shoes.

 

They dump their stuff and Emma opens the styrofoam container. “Mmm.” She picks up her french toast and dips it in the syrup.

 

“You’re not using silverware?” Killian asks incredulously.

 

“No! It’s better this way. Oh! We need music.” She hops up, running across the room, and plugs her phone into the stereo.

 

“Don’t you hear enough music during work?”

 

“Never!” Emma does some fast balancés, arms up as if she’s dancing with an invisible partner. “My french toast is a very good partner.”

 

Killian leans back against the wall, taking a bite of his breakfast. “This is delicious! And your toast is only a good partner if you’re polka dancing.”

 

She balancés around in a square. “That’s too bad. I was trying to waltz; practice for this weekend and all.”

 

“You’ve never waltzed before?” He sets his french toast down.

 

She stops. “No, I haven’t.” She shoves the last few bites of her breakfast in her mouth before continuing her one-two-three step with her back to Killian.

“You need to be smoother. Stretch your legs when you step out.” He stands up.

 

“Like this?” She smiles even though he can see it.

 

“Better.”

 

Suddenly he’s standing behind her. “There’s only one rule.” He slides a hand up her arm, slowly and gently pressing down her left shoulder. “Pick a partner who knows what he’s doing.” He leans in, whispering into her ear.

A shiver runs down her spine.

He walks around in front of her, keeping contact with her by running his hand along the underside of her arm until he reaches her hand. With a sharp tug, he pulls her into him and leads her in the waltz.


	7. Apparition de l'Oiseau de feu, poursuivi par Killian Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there are only maybe two or three more chapters left after this. Also I know the chapter title is really long, but it's an actual thing and when I found it I knew I had to use it because it's perfect. Thanks for sticking with this story throughout the long pauses.

They whirl around the room, albeit a bit clumsy on Emma’s side, but more graceful than what she was doing before. Emma looks down and away, avoiding eye contact with Killian and causing her to trip over her own feet.

“You know waltzing is easier if you keep eye contact.” He stops her and removes his hand from hers to adjust her head, tilting it to face him. “There. Contrary to popular belief, love, looking at your feet actually makes it harder to ballroom dance.” He presses into her back with the palm of his hand.

She instinctively takes a step closer instead of picking up her form and finds herself incredibly close to him. Killian’s arm naturally goes around her waist the second she moves. She takes a sharp breath as his eyes flit to her lips and then the wall behind her. She can feel his breath glide across her cheek as he looks away.

Her hand suddenly feels very sweaty in his and her mouth goes dry as she opens it to speak. “Isn’t eye contact necessary?”

He nervously returns his gaze to her eyes and tightens his grip on her back. Neither of them have moved yet.

“Aye, it is.” He takes a tiny step closer, bodies against one another, noses barely brushing.

He hesitantly closes the gap between their mouths, but as soon as he does, it’s explosive. It feels like one thousand needles are running through her body as he brings the hand she was holding up to cradle her neck and she grasps the front of his shirt. She rolls her body against his as she breaks the kiss, both of them panting.

“That was uh-” Killian is shell-shocked.

“What are you guys doing here?” David throws the door open.

Emma blushes lightly and Killian scratches behind his ear with his right hand, hoping David hadn’t seen the kiss.

“We were just leaving.” She takes Killian by the hand and quickly drags him out the door, past a very angry David.

They can hear him shouting, “Better not have been anything inappropriate! She’s like a daughter to me after everything I’ve helped her through and if I find out you did something, I might have to kill you!”

They’re down the stairs and out of David’s vocal range before either of them mention this kiss.

“Would you ever, would that-” Killian stammers.

“One time thing,” Emma says icily, signaling a cab. Again, she leaves him standing on the curb looking dumbfounded.

 

~o~

 

She hasn’t talk to him in days. Really she should have. She should have settled this whole kiss business the next day, but she didn’t. She’s been ‘not doing’ a lot of things these days. In all fairness, he could’ve contacted her too, but he didn’t.

_This is crazy._

Why does she feel so upset about him not calling, or even texting really? She could be thinking about whatever she wants and yet she’s devoted a significant amount of time sitting on the couch with hot chocolate wondering why he hasn’t done anything.

She presses the little phone app on her iPhone, but realizing what she was about to do, drops it and slides to the other side of the couch.

She can’t call him. She was the one who said it didn’t mean a thing. If she called it would look like he’s on her mind, which he is, but he doesn’t need to know that. No, she won’t call. Won’t admit it meant something. That once their lips touch it ignited something within her that she can’t put out and without him it’ll consume her.

She stands up, grabbing her phone and quickly typing a message to him.

**_Still picking me up tonight?_ **

She grimaces and taps her fingers on her leg, waiting for the typing bubbles to pop up.

“No!” She throws her phone back down. She will not be the person who anxiously waits for the guy to text her back.

She sweeps her hair up into a ponytail. “Let’s start small. Lunch,” she mumbles to herself.

She wanders over to the kitchen, leaving her phone where she threw it. Emma isn’t the best cook, but she can make the basics. Grabbing a poptart package from the cabinet, she rips open the wrapper, tossing them into the toaster. Next she grabs some fruit, a plum and a peach, from the fridge and washes them off. The poptarts pop up and she juggles them over to the napkin she intends to eat them off of before going to the breakfast bar. However, lunch doesn’t provide much of a distraction and she is back at her phone quickly.

“To shower or not to shower, Killian.”

As if by magic, he responds.

_Aye. If you still want me to that is._

_**I do. We don’t have to let this change anything.** _

Crap. She wasn’t going to talk about it, but there she goes, bringing it up.

“To shower.” She sighs. She practically runs into the bathroom and tosses her phone onto the counter after turning her music on full blast, so she can hear over the roar of the water. The playlist she chooses is one she reserves for special times when her nerves get the best of her and she needs a heavy beat and fast rhythm to call down.

 

~o~

 

Her dress flows around her as she paces her hall, waiting for the inevitable knock at the door that will signify Killian’s arrival and the moment she has to start facing reality. Her black heels click dully on the hardwood floor, like a ticking time bomb.

He barely makes it through his knock before she opens the door.

“Swan-” he takes a step closer, “-you’re gorgeous. The dress, your hair; I’ve never seen anyone as stunning as you.”

Her hair is curled and the sides are twisted away from her face and pinned back. She smiles shyly and darts her eyes away.

His mouth parts as his mind focuses on her, but a honk from their driver brings him back to their situation. “We should, ah, go.” He roughly points towards the stairs.

“Sounds like the driver is getting a bit irritated.” She follows him out the door and outside. “A limo?”

“Aye. I have a buddy who works for the rental company and pulled a few strings. I figured if we are going to a highly esteemed event, we should arrive like a highly esteemed couple.” He freezes, hand on the door, realizing what he just said. “I don’t mean that. Well, I mean it, but not the couple part.” He winces and opens the door for her. “It’s just a few blocks from here, so it shouldn’t take so long to get there.”

They ride in almost complete silence, only broken when Emma asks a question or two about other choreographers that will be there.

The limo pulls up to the curb in front of a long red carpet and tons of paparazzi.

“A gentleman always escorts a lady.” Killian wraps Emma’s arm around his and they walk towards the entrance.

“Why are they taking pictures of us?” Emma whispers to Killian.

“Barring that they’re paparazzi?” he chuckles.

She smacks him playfully with her free hand. “Yes besides that. It’s not like either of us are famous.”

He clears his throat, hesitant to say what he’s about to admit to. “I became sort of well known while I was in London. Certainly not world renown, but I was a, ehm, big name.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” She says, shocked.

“I was enjoying getting to know you without the stigma.”

“And here we all were thinking David had hired someone off the street,” she teases.

“I’m hurt.” He’s smiling though.

They reach the door before another word is said.

“You know, I did some inquiring about you, myself.” He leans into her.

They step into the lobby of the museum, following the signs to the large ballroom where a stage and tables have been set up, as well as a dance floor.

“Many people say you saved David’s company nine years ago. They said that without you he would’ve gone bankrupt. That you performed a range of solos at a banquet and it brought a wealthy benefactor who said you were a star and would go on to do great things. You’re more well known than you think. I surmise some of the photographers were taking pictures of you, and I, just the handsome arm candy.”

Emma throws back her head in a laugh before getting serious. “Mr. Gold would’ve donated to David’s company no matter what, even if Lacey had been the one to perform.”

They reach the ballroom and find their table, staring at the large dance floor set up on the opposite side of the room. Killian pulls out Emma’s chair and helps her into her seat, then sits in his own, fidgeting with the rings on his right hand.

“Have you heard about any of the award winners?” he questions.

“Just that they blew everyone away. The best group of kids they’ve seen in awhile apparently.”

The lights dim a few minutes later and the dull roar dies down as a hushed silence settles over the ballroom. The first dancers steps onto the dance floor, performing a sleeping beauty variation. Throughout every performance Emma wiggles her foot in anticipation of dancing with Killian.

Sure it won’t be the first time she’s done it, but it’ll be the first time when she has no idea what she’s doing. The first time she’ll have to give up complete control to him and trust that he’ll lead her in the right direction.

The gala director stands up, microphone in hand. “Now, we invite you to dance, drink, and celebrate with these young artists. The first waltz will begin in a few minutes. Also there will be waiters circling with champagne for a toast at nine, so make sure you get a glass.”

The string quartet starts playing background music and only a few brave couples attempt to dance to the non existent melody . Mostly people are wandering, greeting people they know, and looking for the food and drinks.

Emma carefully places a hand on Killian’s upper arm. “Will you get me a glass of something alcoholic?”

His eyes flick from hers to his arm and back, smiling slightly. “Aye. What would you like, love?”

“Anything that’ll take the edge off of the embarrassment I’m about to endure.” She brings her fingers to her temple.

“Avoiding someone?” A man with pointed features and shaggy brown approaches her.

Emma looks up, surprised to be addressed by anyone other than Killian. “Oh, no. I’m just not a ballroom dancer.”

“But you are a great dancer.” He takes a step closer, extending his hand. “Walsh Mico.”

“I know who you are.” Emma stares.

“Don’t get up for me it’s okay.” He drops his hand. “Actually if you don’t mind I’d like to join you for a minute or two.” He pulls out the chair next to her and sits down without even waiting for her reply.

She glances over her shoulder, trying to find Killian in the mess of people. “Uh yeah that’s fine,” she says absentmindedly.

“I have a proposition for you, Emma. I’ve been tracking your progress for a long time now and I’d like you to come dance for me. I can offer you a principal spot, which if I’m not mistaken is higher than what you dance now. You’re a first soloist right? I’d like you to start as soon as your contract with Mr. Nolan is up. In two months correct? I know you find out about whether you’re being hired again this week. I can also offer you more than what you’re currently getting paid.” He leans back, confident.

“That’s great and all, but I have no desire to leave David’s company.”

“Sleep on it. I need to know by the end of the week, so you have time.”

If she takes this job she’ll be able to afford a nicer apartment and not have to worry about whether she’ll have enough to money to get groceries and also replace the tights she ripped during class. But to leave David after everything he’s done for her?

“Actually-”

“Swan. this is the perfect song for you to start dancing.” Killian bounds over to her, setting down their drinks and grabbing her hand to try and lead her to the dance floor.

“I guess I have to go.” Emma stands.

“Keep my offer in mind.” Walsh waves, standing up and walking away.

Emma turns to Killian. “Let me have my drink first.” She picks up the glass and downs it. “Gahh. What is this?” She sputters.

“Rum, I find it helps the most when alcohol is needed for emotional situations.”  
  
“Alright Captain Hook, your pirate is showing.”


	8. No. 15 in A Major (Freak Out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the funnest chapter to write so far! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Here's the T you were all looking for.

“You can do this, I believe in you.” Killian whispers into her ear as they step onto the dance floor.

Her dress flares out as he spins her. Creating a flower petal effect around her body as it twists. Lifting her chest, she tilts her head back and to the side, mimicking Killian. Their breathing syncopates as they fall into a rhythm, weaving intricate patterns across the floor with the other couples. The rise and fall of the dance is surprisingly relaxing to Emma. It’s a lot less stressful than she thought it’d be. Emma senses the music is about to come to an end and she finds herself wishing it would go on forever, but all magic created when dancing comes with a price.

She snaps out of her haze to find Killian staring at her, or through her possibly. A look of intense concentration plastered on his face.

The music stops and they step apart, clapping for the musicians as they start their next song.

“Join me for another dance?”

The song playing is much slower, not suited for any sort of ballroom dance.

“Sure.” Emma takes his outstretched hand, expecting him to lead her in another stylized dance.

Instead he pulls her close to him, relaxes his shoulders, and places his other hand on her hip. Slowly, they sway in small circles, neither saying a word. Emma is glad because even if they were talking, she’d find it very hard to hold a conversation at the moment. Her mind goes blank as he slides his hand further across her back, pulling her even closer.

This song fades out and again they clap for the musicians, but just before Killian can sweep her up into the next waltz, they’re interrupted.

“Mind if I dance the next one with her, mate?” Someone asks.

shocked to hear the voice, Emma turns. David.

“Be my guest.” He steps back to allow David to take his place. “Do you mind if I ask your lovely date to dance?”

The lady accompanying David speaks up, “Wife actually. Mary Margaret. Nice to finally meet you Killian.” She curtsies, a small gesture, before taking Killian’s hand in her own and leading him to the middle of the floor.

The dance they perform next isn’t one Killian taught her, rather one she learned herself back when David’s company performed a ballet every year as well as their modern sets. It starts off with a group of four couples dancing separately, but together. After the easy combination is completed, the girls change partners until they get back to their original one. This leads into two large lines where the couples are paired off and dance down the center, under everyone’s arms.

David and Emma join the group of four with Killian and Mary Margaret.

“Are you and Killian dating?”

“David!” Emma gasps.

“What? I saw the kiss and thought maybe you were. I’ve been hearing rumors that you two are spending a lot of time together.”

“We might be spending some time together, but definitely not a lot, and we aren’t dating.”

“Good, remember the last time you dated someone you worked with? I saw what you went through and honestly I don’t think he’s good for you. You need someone who understands everything you’ve been through. Have you even told him about what happened?”

“No, that’s not something he needs to know right now.”

“Does he even know about your past?”

“No, it hasn’t come up.”

“Hasn’t come up or has been left out of conversations? Emma you can’t have a relationship with him if you can’t even tell him about-” David is cut off as Emma is spun into her next partner, who just happens to be Killian.

“It sounds like you and David were having an intense conversation. Everything alright?”

“Fine.”

She doesn’t talk to anyone else, just smiles politely at her other partners until, finally, she ends up back with David.

“Just think about it okay?” He says softer. Mary Margaret must’ve yelled at him for yelling at her.

As everyone on the dance floor forms the lines, Mary Margaret elbows David. “Trade places with me,” she hisses.

“Why?” David whines.

“I want to talk with Emma and dancing with Killian for one minute won’t kill you.” She slides past him to in front of Emma, linking their arms together as they start down the long tunnel. “I talked with Killian.”

“Oh not you too. I told David-”

“-No I like him.” She cuts Emma off.

“You do?” Emma asks incredulously.

“Yes. I think he’s good for you.” Mary Margaret beams at her as motions with her head for Emma to look back.

Killian and David are begrudgingly walking behind them.

Emma bursts into quiet laughter as she sees the uncomfortable look on Killian’s face and the suspicious one on David’s.

The four of them exit the dance floor as soon as they reach the end of the line. Emma appears by Killian’s side.

“Do you want to-” Emma starts the same time as Killian.

“Would you maybe want to-”

“-get out of here,” they say at the same time.

Emma sighs, relieved. “Yes, please. This was weird.”

“Aye. Let’s take our leave.”

Emma grabs a glass of champagne and downs it as they make their way out of the ballroom and into the corridor.

“We have a limo and all of New York is at our fingertips. Emma Swan, where would you like to go?”

“Can we just drive? No, you know what? Let’s get drunk. Take me to a bar or a nightclub or something.”

They rush out to the limo, waiting around the corner, and Killian gives the driver an address unfamiliar to Emma. Fueled by her shot of rum and glass of champagne, she rests her head against his shoulder on the way there, staring up out the sunroof the whole time. She watches the lights fly by as they speed along. New York might be dirty and slimy and gross, but it is a gorgeous city, especially at night.

“So where are we going?” She holds out a hand inquisitively.

He takes a risk and laces their fingers together before answering. “A nightclub a friend of mine runs.” He points with their joined hands as the limo rolls to a stop. “We’re here.”

Emma stumbles out in her dress and heels, trying not to fall. “It’s very British,” she says stepping into the room decorated with English flags and memorabilia.

“It’s just the entry way. He says it deters the undesirables. Honestly I don’t know who they would be.”

Emma chuckles.

“The actual club is this way.” He motions to an inconspicuous door hidden in the shadow of a bookshelf filled with Delia Smith cookbooks. He slides a keycard past a grid and the door creaks open.

She can hear the pounding bass from here and cringes because she’ll have a headache tomorrow, or maybe later tonight.

“Killian!” A voice shouts out from across the room. “Dressed a little formal aren’t we?” He seems to cross the room in two strides.

“Liam! How’ve you been, mate?”

They give each other high fives and then pull it in for a hug.

“Who’s this lovely lady, and again why are you two so dressed up? You didn’t have to do that to come see me.” Liam eyes her with a raised eyebrow.

“This is Emma, she’s one of the dancers at the company I’m working with right now.”

“Nice to meet you lady Emma.” Liam sticks out a hand to shake.

It’s only when she drops Killian’s hand to take Liam’s that she realizes she’d been holding it since they got out of the limo.

“Nice job, mate. She’s gorgeous.” Liam leans over and not so subtly whispers to Killian.

“Oh we’re not dating.” Killian shuffles his feet, twisting the rings on his right hand.

Emma blushes. “I’m going to get a drink, want anything?”

“I’m good, love...lass.” Killian stutters.

She walks over to the bar and sits down, holding up a hand for a bartender.

“She’s not even into me,” Killian sighs.

“I doubt that. She didn’t run when she saw the lobby. It’s a good sign, Killian.” Liam smiles. “Now go have some drinks. Getting drunk will be good for you two.” He shoves Killian towards Emma waiting at the bar, empty shot glasses in front of her.

“Woah, slow down there. Save some for me.” He grabs her third shot out of her hand and downs it himself.

She smirks. “So, Captain Hook are you going to live up to your pirate name tonight?”

“Aye. Another two rounds of shots for the lady and I,” he says to Emma and then the bartender.

The bartender nods once before setting down four more glasses.

“Ahh. I haven’t had this much rum since the night Liam took me to that choreo class in London.”

Emma hiccups. “Liam’s the friend that helped you through Milah? And he moved here with you, how nice.” She pats his hand.

“You sound properly sloshed. Yes, he was. He’s more of a brother than friend.” He runs a finger around and around the rim of his shot glass.

“One more please.” She holds up her hand and downs it, slamming the glass down with a thud. “Ruby is my Liam. When I was younger I was in foster care.”

Killian pauses, glass to mouth.

“I started dancing because it gave my life some structure and met Ruby when I was taking teen classes after I ran from my last house. She was the one who introduced me to David.” She solemnly stares at the wall.

“I had no idea you were in foster care.” He sets down his full glass.

“Orphaned as a baby. I was found on the side of the road.”

“You ever look for your parents?”

“Are you going to drink that?” She motions to his untouched shot.

He shakes his head and she picks it up.

“I did for a few years, but gave up. If they wanted to be found they’d make it easier for me.”

“I’m sorry, love.” He sets his hand on her leg, trying to offer some form of comfort.

They sit in silence for what seems like minutes, Killian staring at his hand, not believing she’s allowing him to keep it there, and Emma staring at Killian’s face...lips.

“Let’s dance!” Emma perks up, jumping to her feet.

“Are you sure you can?” He stands as well.

“Oh, I can club dance. I can club dance reaaaaaaaaally welllllllll,” she draws out nodding enthusiastically. She takes a few unsteady steps towards the dance floor.

He pulls on her arm, spinning her back towards him. “Maybe we shouldn’t, you have heels on after all, and with that dress… Let’s just go. My apartment is right around the corner, we can walk from here.”

She trips and falls into him. Her hands rest on his chest and she looks up at him, stunned.

“Maybe you’re -hic- right,” she hiccups out.

“How about I walk instead.”

Confusion passes over her face and she stares at him mouth half open.

He bends down slightly and scoops her into his arms, carrying her out of the club and down the sidewalk to his apartment building.

She can feel his muscles through the fabric of her dress. She never realized how strong he is. Of course you have to be strong to be a dancer and to lift girls, but she never associated that with him until now. She fidgets, trying to find a place to put her hands; on her stomach doesn’t provide enough support, gripping his lapels chokes him.

“You’re going to need to pick a spot. I can’t carry you while you’re moving so much,” he chuckles. “Put your arms around my neck.” He bends his head just enough so she can slide her arms around him without tipping out of his arms.

“Thank you, Killian.” She looks up, making eye contact the best she can.

He clears his throat. “Oh… Of course.”

“This is my building.” He sets her down on her feet and reaches around to grab his wallet out of his back pocket, waving it in front of the scanner to gain access. “You think you can walk?”

“Yeah.” She steps into the open doorway, but freezes at the bottom of the daunting stairs.

“Go first. I’m right behind you.”

She climbs the first few steps slowly, only picking up pace when Killian puts a hand on her waist to steady her.

“Use the handrails, love.”

Her hands shoot out and grab onto the wooden rails at the top of the landing just as she wobbles, swaying backwards and into Killian. His other hand darts out and wraps around her stomach to support her as her back collides with his front. She can feel him from his thighs to his neck pressed into her. His abs contract as he finds his balance and she tries to suppress the shiver that runs down her spine, but the alcohol and close proximity make it impossible. She worries he noticed and turns her head a fraction to check his face and gauge his reaction. Her face is very close to his. Very close. Any closer and their noses would touch. His heavy breathing alerts her to what’s happening a little lower. He definitely noticed. All she’d have to do is shift her hips back a centimeter and… Is this really what she wants? She shouldn’t be thinking about relationships when she’s this drunk. Is this what he wants? She feigns losing her balance and softly grinds into him, which is met with a small thrust he wasn’t able to hold back. Her eyes darken and then they’re kissing kissing awkwardly over her shoulder.

She doesn’t care if this is what she’ll want tomorrow. It’s what she wants now.

She turns her head forward in an attempt to walk away, but it just opens the door for a whole other area for Killian to explore. He kisses her neck, sucking her pulse point.

Apartment,” she moans.

He pushes her up against his door, her head hitting the apartment number, 3A. He presses his pelvis into hers as he angles her head back to deepen the kiss.

She breaks the kiss. “I mean inside.”

He fumbles with the key pulled from a pocket, unable to open the door in his current state. “Stupid bloody key,” he curses.

Emma takes it from him and neatly slides it into the lock, turning it, and opening the door.

As soon as the door is slammed shut clothes are being ripped off. She pushes his tux jacket to the floor and starts on the buttons of his vest as he kicks of his dress pants and shoes. Emma tries to unbutton his oxford as well, but the buttons are considerably smaller and by now her hands are visibly trembling. He stills her with a hand placed over them and she takes a step back, allowing him to finish unbuttoning the shirt. She, however, pulls it off of his shoulders and runs a hand tentatively across his chest and down his abs, stopping as she reaches his boxers.

He motions for her to turn around. “It seems only fair that I have the same viewing pleasure as you.” Carefully, he pulls the zipper to her dress down, but Emma keeps her dress pinned by her arms.

She turns to him and lets it fall to the ground.

 

~o~

 

Emma wakes up with a pounding headache and bright light streaming through the window. She squeezes her eyes shut and wiggles down under the unusually warm covers, tucking her cold toes under the calf of the man next to her. She sits straight up, trying to clear her eyes enough to see who she ended up in bed with. She can’t remember what happened last night, or where she is even. Killian. The last thing she remembers was getting into the limo with Killian after leaving the gala.

She leans over, getting a glimpse of Killian’s face. “Crap! What did I do?” She throws back the covers, rousing Killian.

“You’re up,” he says with a smile, letting the covers fall as he stands and stretches.

She stares open mouthed at the sight of him in his boxers, back muscles flexing.

“I left some sweatpants and a shirt in the bathroom for you to wear. Pants or no pants?” He turns to her.

“I have to- I have to go.” She stumbles backwards into the door.

He finally realizes the look of panic on her face.

“Oh, Emma, no.” He struggles into the flannel pants he’s holding.

“I’m just gonna-” She bolts out the door and into the bathroom to put on the clothes he left.

“Emma wait! We need to talk about this.” He follows her out.

“No. I’m just gonna go and I’ll- I’ll see you- at some point,” she says as she rushes around collecting her shoes and dress.

“Emma, stop for a second and listen!”

She slams his apartment door in his face.  
  
She curses under her breath. “What did I do?”


	9. Capture de l'Oiseau de feu par Killian Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that stuck around through the whole story. I love all of you! This chapter title is also super long, but it's the second part to chapter 7. If you haven't translated it yet, go do that because you'll all appreciate it.

Her heart pounds as she paces the floor in her own apartment. There’s a knock at her door and she jumps. She sneaks over to the door, even though no one can see her and looks through the peephole. 

“Ruby, I thought you were Killian.” She opens the door wide.

“Oh. My. Gosh. EMMA WHAT DID YOU DO?” Ruby shouts, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the couch. 

“I’m not sure what I did. The last thing I remember is ditching the gala early because we ran into Mary Margaret and David-”

Ruby interrupts, “Mary Margaret and David were there?!” 

Emma rolls her eyes. “Yeah yesterday was weird apparently.”

“Just start from the beginning. What was his reaction to your dress?” Ruby settles into the couch.

“He said I was the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen.” She blushes deeply. “The gala was fun. We danced a bit, we mingled a bit, then we ran into David. That was crazy. It was during that one group waltz from that one ballet, so I was dancing with him and he was yelling that I shouldn’t date Killian blah blah, then of course I danced with Killian next and by the time I got back to David, Mary Margaret had said her bit and he stopped yelling. Mary Margaret likes Killian, she said I should go for it if he makes me happy. After that we left and he took me to this nightclub and I drank a bunch I guess because I don’t remember a thing. When I woke up this morning we were naked in his bed except for our underwear. He had left me some clothes in the bathroom, so I put those on and ran. Then I called you, and here you are.” 

“Do you think you two?” She motions with her hands.

“I gosh, Ruby, I think so. It just makes things more complicated than it already is. I can’t go to work tomorrow. There’s no way I can see him.”

“You have to talk to him at some point. Why don’t you just ask him what happened?”

Emma shoots her a pointed look. 

“Are you still wearing the clothes he lent you?” Ruby’s eyes go wide.

Emma glances down and closes her eyes. “Yes. I need to change. I need to get these off.” She shakes her hands nervously, on her way to the bedroom.

Ruby shows herself out and Emma returns to an empty room, her phone sat squarely in the middle of the table, Killian Jones on the line. 

“Emma?” His accent is undeniable, even skewed by the metallic sound of the phone.  “Emma are you there?”

“Fuuu-” She bolts to the table, pressing the end button and cutting him off.

He calls back immediately, but Emma lets it go to voicemail, deleting the one he leaves as soon as she can. Leaving her phone in the living room, she grabs a bottle of wine, a tub of ice cream, and her ipad, before heading back to her room

Tomorrow is going to be hell.

 

~o~ 

 

She’s the last one to enter the studio on Monday morning, tossing her bag haphazardly into the corner. Everyone freezes, glancing between Killian and Emma. 

Ruby cautiously approaches her. “Killian and I talked,” she whispers.

“Rube, I don’t want to talk about him or us. I just want to dance,” 

“No, Emma, you guys-”

“Can we just dance?!” She roars. 

The power blinks.

Ruby looks to Killian and he nods. “Fine, but we are talking after class.” She stomps away.

“Sorry about the power blink, we just tried to-” David stops mid sentence, sensing the tension in the room. 

Emma is glaring at the wall. Killian is twisting the rings on his fingers, staring at his feet. Ruby crosses her arms, pointing her fingers at Killian and Emma, trying to discretely say “It’s them.”

“As you all know, it’s contract week, so if you don’t mind I’ll be pulling people out of class to discuss. Emma, let’s start with you.” he says dryly, spinning on his heels.

Everyone lets out a momentary sigh, glad one half of the Tension Two is gone and following David to the office.

“I have talked it over with the second company director. He and I both think you should go on tour with them next season.” He folds his hands calmly, placing them on top of his desk.

“You’re demoting me?” She flops down into the chair across from him. “After all I’ve done for you. All the years we spent together?”

“No, not demoting,” he pauses a beat, “promoting.” He hands her the contract. “The second company needs a leader, someone who knows what they’re doing and will keep them in line. The director has too much on his plate, so you’d be assistant director. You’d teach class, run rehearsals. You know their set by heart, so you wouldn’t need to learn anything, and you wouldn’t have to deal with the paperwork and finances, Graham would take care of that, so you could focus purely on the dancers. There have been some… problems… and I think this is the best way to solve them.” He leans back, happy with his argument.

“This is because of me and Killian.” She narrows her eyes, trying not to let her anger and betrayal show in her voice. After all of these years she spent with him, he should know that he can’t control her like this, can’t dictate what she does, and how she feels.

“No, this has nothing to do with Mr. Jones. It is because they genuinely need someone to guide them.” He shifts in his chair.

She can tell he’s lying. He can never stay still when he’s lying. It is one hundred percent about her and Killian. “I won’t leave the spot I’ve worked hard for. I’m not going to pack up and leave the life I have here to tour indefinitely with the second company. To give up dancing on a stage, expressing myself. No.” She stands, hand on the doorknob.

“I’m afraid it’s either this, or I won’t renew your contract at all. I’m going to offer your spot to Elsie next.”

She throws the door open, storming out, and slams it behind her. How dare he do this to her? He has no right trying to manipulate her life. Sure he and Mary Margaret practically raised her, but she is an adult and he isn’t her father. 

She waits outside the door for the music to stop. She may be angry, but she’s not rude, and doesn’t want to ruin class for everyone else, so she does the polite thing and waits for the bar combo to finish. As soon as she hears the last note from the piano, she pulls the door open, grabbing her bag from the corner it was residing in. Again, silence from everyone, and Ruby looks quickly from Emma to David, now standing in the doorway. 

“One week, just like everyone else. Think about it,” David says as she brushes past him.

The whole studio can hear her running loudly down the stairs. 

“What happened?” Ruby mouths to David. 

He shakes his head once imperceptibly and she drops it.

“Elsie.” He smiles at her, trying to reassure everyone, but with Emma so visibly struggling, their whole group is shaken. 

Outside, Emma pants, trying to catch her breath and calm down. It looks like if she wants to stay in New York she’ll have to take Walsh up on his offer, but why would she want to stay here? Her whole life is David’s company and she’s willing to give it all up for some guy she met at work? Is she really willing to throw everything she’s worked so hard for away just because David is trying to do what he thinks is best for her?

She decides to walk home, pulling her jacket more tightly around herself in the windy spring air.

The only reason she would have to not go on tour for a season would be Killian. Ruby would still be here when she returned, but he probably wouldn’t. He has no reason to wait around for her, she might as well be wearing a sign that says “Stay away or I’ll shoot” for how much she’s blocked his advances. She recalls the way he looked at her when she told him about being an orphan. He didn’t look at her with pity, like most people, but with love and support. Her heart is too scarred to love anyone again. 

She finally makes it home and she kicks her shoes off, dropping her bag by the door and stripping as she wanders to the bedroom to change into her pajamas. She pulls the bobby pins out of her messy bun as she sits on the couch, letting them lay on table. She pulls out her phone. 45 minutes until she’ll get a call from Ruby, wondering what happened. 45 minutes until Killian will ask her if she’s “okay, love?” She turns on the TV, but doesn’t change the channel. Shrinking back into the cushions as Real Housewives of something or other drones on in the background of her thoughts. 

It comes down to whether she sees a relationship with Killian or not, really. If she chooses him, she’ll have to leave David and if things don’t work out she won’t be able to come back. If she chooses David, she might miss out on a future with Killian. She’s too broken for a future with anyone. 

Half hour until the call. 

“Why is it that the housewives hardest choice is veal or pheasant?” She mumbles to herself.

Fifteen minutes.

This choice isn’t going to get harder, so she might as well stop thinking about it, or at least attempt to stop thinking about it. She closes her eyes, listening to the pointless bickering on the TV, until she hears the sound of a slap. Her eyes pop open, smirking just a little. The staged fight escalates rather fast until it’s a full on screaming match.

Emma’s laugh starts out quietly, but then she’s overcome by the ridiculousness of the show she’s watching and the stress of her own situation; she’s practically rolling on the floor.

“Looks like someone is having a little too much fun.” 

She looks up and the color drains from her face. Killian Jones stands in her doorway.

“What are you doing here?” She shrinks even further into the couch. 

“I came to check on you. Took a taxi as soon as first class was over. David is giving everyone a longer break because of contracts.” He steps into her apartment, closing the door behind him. “We need to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you right now.” She pulls a blanket onto her lap, trying to hide from him, and looking away from his piercing gaze.

“Nothing happened, Emma.” He wills her to look at him, to see in his eyes that he is telling the truth. 

“But I was in your bed naked, sort of.” She visibly relaxes all of her tensed muscles.

“You took off your dress and wanted to, I wanted to too, but it wasn’t the right time for either of us. You-”

“And you’re saying you had a drunk out of her mind woman, naked in your bed, who wanted to have sex and you didn’t do anything.” She narrows her eyes at him.

“You didn’t want to once we were in my room. You started crying about letting me get close to you and the last time you did that, Henry happened.” He looks like he could take off at any moment, preparing to run if she yells at him to get out.

She lets out a whoosh of air, recoiling into the back of the couch so hard she hurts her head. She hasn’t heard that name spoken out loud in a very long time. Her mouth falls open and tears threaten to spill.

“I offered to sleep on the couch after that, but you pulled me down and asked me to stay.” He takes a hesitant step closer to her.

Her voice sounds very small, “Did I say anymore about- about-”

“About Henry? No, you didn’t” He finishes for her.

She covers her mouth, trying and failing, to hold back a sob. The way he says Henry’s name, so casually, instead of a weapon to hurt her.

He crosses to her as fast as he can, wrapping an arm around her, and pulling her to his chest. He doesn’t push for an answer. He just lets her be. 

He lets her tears soak into his shirt, lets her sobs shake him along with her, lets her think about Henry. She thinks about it...him...all the time.

After she calms enough to speak, she explains, “Neal got me pregnant.” She takes a few shuddering breaths before continuing. “He promised to take care of me and the baby, but I had a miscarriage and he bailed.” 

“Emma…” He runs his free hand down her arm, interlacing their fingers.

“Please don’t, it’ll be easier if I just get it all out.”

He moves to pull away his hand.

“Not that.” 

He smiles a sad smile, one filled with grief, but happiness that she is taking comfort in him.

“I won’t bore you with the details, but he was dating another woman while I was pregnant. I knew he didn’t want to deal with a pregnant 18 year old, but being young and naive, I wouldn’t let myself believe that. I trusted him because he promised he would take care of us. I miscarried and he skipped town for months, until he thought it was safe to come back engaged to another woman. The whole thing just about killed me. My therapist thought it would be good for me to name him, to help me grieve, but I think it made it worse. I can’t hear that name without crying.”

This time he waits until he’s sure she’s finished to speak. “That’s horrible, love.” He kisses the top of her head. “But maybe you’re just not done grieving.” 

“That’s why I can’t- I can’t be involved with you. I could never give my heart to you fully because there isn’t much to give.” She leans away, again trying to disappear into the couch.

“You don’t need to give me everything, or anything for that matter, I’ll take whatever I can get from you, lass.” 

He presses his lips to hers chastely. Pulling back, he speaks, “Now as for the reason I came by. I heard what David did.” His voice is quiet, but it rattles like leaves drifting in the wind.

She closes her eyes, not wanting to talk, or think about another harrowing subject. “I don’t know what I want to do. I was offered a contract with another company at the gala. Walsh something or other wants to give me a promotion and a raise compared to what I’m doing now.”

“So you’re thinking of leaving David?” 

She can hear the loaded question in his voice. In other words, is she thinking of a future with him.

“No. Yes? I don’t know.” She sighs, opening her eyes again.

“David’s seemed really great actually. It’s almost to where you could be owning your own company and he’d give you a raise also.” 

“I’d be gone seventy percent of the year.”

“That’s so bad? You have no connections, no one to tie you here that you wouldn’t see at work.”

She can see in his eyes that is pains him to tell her that. 

“However, a principal spot is pretty great, but David would never forgive you.” 

She nods twice, grimacing.

“You should do what you see yourself doing in ten years, owning a successful company that’ll outshine every other studio, or dancing privately because you no longer need to be in a company to excel at your craft.” He runs his thumb over her chin.

“What about you, where do you fall in all this?” Fingers uncurl slowly, hand shaking, as she brushes them across his cheek, scruff tickling her skin.

“I will be here, if you so choose. However, I think you should stay with David, if you care for my opinion, but you should pick what’ll best advance the career you want.”

“Even if I pick him and am gone a year?”

“Aye. If you want.”

Her lips crash against his and he tightens the grip on her waist, pulling her into his lap.   
She doesn’t want to start something with someone who she won’t be able to see for a year, really she doesn’t want to start something at all, but right now every cell in her body is screaming for Killian. She’ll stay for Killian, or leave for David. Tomorrow she’ll make the call.


End file.
